


Solace

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Oneshot, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: And just as before, neither said a word.





	Solace

Jet jerked away, letting the other's hand drop from his shoulder.  
He had his back to Ghoul- it'd been that way for the past five minutes at least, and not a single word had been exchanged up until this point.  
"Look, Jet..."  
He trailed off, scavenging in his mind for anything he could say that might possibly offer consolation.

Jet exhaled, so softly that Ghoul wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for the otherwise silent room.

Ghoul took half a step closer and opened his mouth to speak again (although he still wasn't entirely sure what would come out of it.)

"Leave it. Please."

Jet spoke under his breath, and though Ghoul couldn't see his face, he could almost hear the way his jaw was clenched, and how his lips were pursed.  
"C'mon, Jet..."

"Leave it!"

Now Jet did turn to face him.  
It'd be a lie to say Ghoul wasn't taken aback by the sudden outburst, but he kept his mouth shut.

Jet was on the brink of tears, and Ghoul could tell it wasn't the first time he'd been there that day. He was holding back, though, restraining the tears with shallow, shaky breaths.

Ghoul held an arm out, and after a split second of hesitation, Jet took the hint, melting into the other 'joy's side, his stiff shoulders slackening with the first sob.  
He clutched at the back of Ghoul's shirt, the fabric bunching up in his fists, and Ghoul held him tighter, resting his chin on the top of Jet's head as he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

And just as before, neither said a word.


End file.
